


Play One Last Time

by Nejilover022



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Nejilee, Titanic AU, Titanic so hmm yeah they die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: Short Titanic AU - The ship is sinking, so the dinner quartet is tasked to play on deck so their music will calm people. As they're playing, Lee's memories stir up
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Play One Last Time

Lee remembers the first time he saw those hands. How could he not, he fell in love with those wrists after all. When their band met for practice, Lee used that time to admire how they'd handle their instrument. Strong delicate wrists that made him self conscious about his giant hands. He couldn't bring himself to blame the broad things though, he needed them to play his double bass, but still…

Luckily for him, Lee can multitask which means that he can play and keep up with the band all while being distracted by how beautifully Neji plays the viola. As such, his infatuation remained secret, until the day their eyes met. Lee remembers the rush of adrenaline as he indulged in that gaze a second too long before looking away.

After that, any excuse to talk was fair game. Maybe today, Lee needs pointers for the third act. Or maybe his lunch is too big and they could share? Maybe they could stay late and study a piece together. Maybe Neji wants to learn to play the bass, as such he has to be shown how to handle the instrument, his own indubitably different after all.

Lee smiles remembering the night of their first kiss. That evening, their small performance had gone surprisingly well. For once, they weren't just background noise; the public at dinner had listened, applauded even! Later, after everyone went their way, Lee had found himself alone with Neji who simply remarked that his favorite pub was nearby.

"Gentlemen, it was an honor to play with you", says the fiddler in a somber tone that brings Lee back to reality.

That's right, he isn't enjoying a night out at a pub in Queenstown, basking in the presence of his gorgeous date. He's on a sinking ship, tasked to play because somehow their music is supposed to calm the panicking crowd. All four of them know what their employer's request means...Yet they play on. Guess this is the end of that.

As their band splits, the crushing weight of their imminent fate hits Lee. There are no more boats left for anyone. Rich, poor, and anyone in between are stuck here, left to their luck. Lee's head is spinning; people are wild with panic everywhere around him. He wants to escape just as much, but even if he joins them, there's nowhere to go.

A strong hand to his shoulder brings him out of his trance. As his gaze meets Neji's, Lee's worries fade away. There's still one place to go, Lee realizes. Or rather there's no place he'd choose over the warm embrace of his lover.

Neji's reminded of the first time Lee had held him like that. How entranced he had felt then, wishing it'd never end. How rapidly the ground disappeared before him as he soared away. Just like that night, came the contact of soft lips that set him ablaze. He had wished that would never end either. Maybe it wouldn't be ending if they hadn't decided to join the band for the Titanic's maiden voyage...

The pain Neji reads in Lee's eyes breaks his heart. He wishes they could be anywhere else in the world, playing in front of disinterested publics instead. But they're here. Is it wrong of him to rejoice he's not alone in this mess? It seemed so long ago since Neji had decided to stay by his side. As it's clear neither of them is going anywhere tonight, Neji adjusts his viola on his shoulder one last time and starts to play.

On the first notes, Lee recognizes this song. It's the melody they were playing when he noticed those wrists. Soon after Neji plays those first notes, Lee joins him with his bass. 

As Lee plays in harmony with Neji, he remembers the trail of kisses he had once left along one of those wrists he desired so much. He remembers how he discovered everything about the one he loved is soft. His skin, his hair, his lips. Everything but the fiery intensity of his gaze that came as such a contrast.

All too soon, the song comes to an end. No more music, together, they discard their instrument and watch somberly as they slide away. People are still running past them, towards the far end of the boat. Except one. Someone is walking towards the water, idly drinking from a bottle. When he sees them, he hands them the rest of his precious liquor and carries on his way. Lee takes a sip before handing the bottle to Neji. Drowning? Hypothermia? Crushed? Might as well get drunk to dull the pain of whatever is coming.

There's no time left for regrets, no time to wish they could have known more of Love than stolen kisses in between melodies. They sit down to wait for the end. Lee downs the rest of the cheap 40 Neji hands him back before letting the bottle roll away into the approaching water. Nothing's left to do than to hold on to each other and pray that it'll be quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy rewatched the movie and thought but what if Nejilee??? So I wrote this short story because it would've been a whole thing to write them as the main couple haha ^^'
> 
> Titanic AU is like a must for every ship right???? I was under the impression......one more cake at the table yeyyy
> 
> Soooo I know I had the movie on, but it was more like background noise because I was sleepy and writing by the end so don't @me if it doesn't line up perfectly
> 
> Also, if I have to live with that knowledge then so do you, death by cold water is not in fact quick :'))))))


End file.
